


Catch you if you fall

by TricksterKian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor is the best big bro, Explicit Language, Gavin Reed is an ass, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Nines takes no shit, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, a whole mess okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKian/pseuds/TricksterKian
Summary: Gavin and Nines are partners at the DPD and Gavin is unsure how he wants to feel about this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen down the Reed900 rabbit hole. This summary is trash but hopefully the story itself will not be. Enjoy.

“I’ve brought you your coffee, Detective Reed.”

There was always something with this android, wasn’t there? The RK900 seemed almost eager to help out, to do something. This was the third cup of coffee that Gavin had been brought in the course of thirty minutes and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Though any more after this would be decaf. The android seemed to think consuming too much caffeine would have a negative impact on his health. It was a good thing that Nines never saw the empty boxes of pizza and Chinese take out that littered his kitchen at his apartment.

“And I’m supposed to do what, exactly? Thank you?” Gavin muttered with a roll of his eyes, taking the coffee out of Nines’ hand and immediately taking a sip of it, “You’re wasting your time, tin can.”

Nines simply stood there, eyes on Gavin as the LED on the side of his head flashed yellow for a moment before returning to the calm blue it usually was.

“I was not seeking a thank you, I have no need of it.” The android paused, cocking his head to the side for a moment. That gaze never left the detective. “Did you wish for to me to want one?”

Gavin coughed, turning his head to fix the android with an incredulous and, seemingly offended, glare. “No? Why the fuck would I want that? I don’t give a shit what you want or don’t want.”

His attention went back to the terminal on his desk and Gavin tried hard to ignore RK900. But it was difficult when he could feel the android’s eyes on him. Nines’ stare was always intense and Gavin fought to suppress a shiver. The last thing he needed was the tin can making a comment on it, to misconstrue the action. But he’s never been particularly lucky, had he? Especially not around an android of the RK900’s caliber.

“Your heart rate has increased a significant amount, Detective Reed. And I’m detecting a spike in your stress levels as well. I think,” Nines spoke, LED betraying nothing as it remained that serene blue, “That you should take a break. We wouldn’t want you to end up in the hospital because you worked yourself too hard.”

The words made Gavin scowl and he barely restrained the string of insults he wanted to hurl at the android. Turning his head once more, he noticed the small, but obvious, smirk on Nines’ face and his scowl only darkened.

“Fuck off.” His grey eyes narrowed, meeting the android’s gaze without flinching. “I didn’t ask for your advice, I didn’t ask for this partnership. So fuck. Off.”

And without another word, Gavin stood to his feet and stormed off towards the front doors. He needed a smoke.

_________________

“Reed isn’t givin’ ya trouble, is he Nines?”

Nines shook his head, glancing at the lieutenant for a brief moment before his eyes went back to the terminal on his desk. “Detective Reed is... difficult. But handling him isn’t something beyond my capabilities. Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant Anderson. But it is unneeded.”

“If he’s too much of a problem, Nines, I’m sure Captain Fowler could make things a little easier for you. It won’t be an issue.” The RK800, Connor, spoke up then, standing next to Hank with a concerned expression on his face. “You’re new to working with humans and Detective Reed isn’t the best example. You should be paired with someone who is going to appreciate your unique skill set.”

Always so quick to compliment. Nines was not used to that, not used to any of this. Emotions of any kind were still so foreign to him. But he’d agreed, at Connor’s insistence, to try. Deviancy was not something that came easy for an android of his model. He had been designed to resist the ra9 virus that caused deviancy. He had been designed to remain a machine. Yet somehow, he’d been ‘woken up’. Nines was still unsure how.

“Again, I appreciate your concern. But I am more than capable of putting the detective in his place. Thank you, Connor. I have work to do, and I imagine the two of you do as well.” It was his way of telling the pair that the conversation was over, that he needed space to think. The nod that Connor gave him, and the expression on his face, told Nines that he understood. And without another word, the two walked back to their own desks.

Gavin Reed was a complicated man and the more time Nines spent with him, the more confused he became. The man was clearly in need of someone to help him, given his very obvious self-destructive tendencies, and yet he refused it. In fact, the man seemed so set on continuing down a path that would certainly only lead to his demise. Nines did not, and could not, understand it. There was no logical reasoning behind the behavior. His LED flashed yellow, brows furrowing. Nines wanted to get to know his partner, but Reed was remaining obstinate, refusing to cooperate. It was obvious to Nines that the man disliked androids. But with the new laws in place, his viewpoint was becoming outdated.

The sound of footsteps made Nines look up, wrinkling his nose. Gavin had clearly been smoking again. “You are aware that smoking is one of the worst habits that a human can have and yet you still do it.”

“And you know you’re just a plastic piece of shit, yet you’re still playin’ at bein’ a cop. Guess we’re both idiots.” Gavin retorted, tossing his leather jacket over the back of his chair before flopping down into it with a huff of annoyance. “Read up on our case yet, or do you expect me to do all the work here?”

“I’m just a plastic piece of shit, playing at being a cop, according to you. So shouldn’t it be your job to enlighten me on the case information, detective?”

“Fuck you, plastic fuckin’ prick.” The words were a growl and Gavin stood to his feet. In no time, he was in Nines’ face, jabbing at the android’s chest with one finger. “You think you’re better than me? What, because you’ve got a computer for a brain? News flash, asshole, you’re just a fucking machine, you’re not better than anyone. So watch your mouth or you may end up in a junkyard somewhere.”

There wasn’t much of an indication that Nines was affected by Gavin’s words. His expression remained eerily calm. The only giveaway was the fact that the LED on the side of his head was spinning red. Gavin only had a small moment to silently enjoy his victory at getting even a small response, before the android detective was on his own feet. And in one quick, smooth motion, he had the detective effectively pinned between the android’s body and his own desk, steel colored eyes glaring down at him.

“Let me make one thing explicitly clear, Detective Reed. I may be a machine, but if you speak to me like that again, I will respond accordingly. And I guarantee that you won’t like that.”

Gavin’s heart raced inside of his chest, cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he felt the eyes of every cop in the room on him. No one, not even Fowler, had ever spoken to him like that. And Gavin was too embarrassed to verbally admit that he kind of liked it. All he did was give a subtle nod of his head and Nines stepped away, letting him breathe.

“I need a fuckin’ smoke.” And without another word, Gavin turned and left again, feeling all the eyes on his back with each step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s a fuckin’ robot, Reed. Get your shit together.” He muttered with a huff of annoyance. The android may look human, but the fact remained that he was nothing but wires and computer systems. Deviancy or not, he was still a machine and Gavin hated him. Yet somehow, the android matched every single fantasy the detective had. He was tall, strong and had the ability to render Gavin speechless with a single look. CyberLife didn’t fuck around with their androids, did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was finished early, so I’m posting it today.

His thoughts were everywhere and Gavin couldn’t begin to make sense of them. It was a strange thing, to feel so incredibly turned on by a goddamn robot. Cigarette between his lips, the detective fumbled with his lighter, muttering curses under his breath as the wind extinguished the flame a few times. Finally he got the damn thing to light and took a deep inhale, closing his eyes a moment. Nines had been his partner at the DPD for not even a month and already he’d found himself glancing at the android out of the corner of his eye, gaze lingering for longer than what was necessary. And Gavin hated himself for it.

“He’s a fuckin’ robot, Reed. Get your shit together.” He muttered with a huff of annoyance. The android may look human, but the fact remained that he was nothing but wires and computer systems. Deviancy or not, he was still a machine and Gavin hated him. Yet somehow, the android matched every single fantasy the detective had. He was tall, strong and had the ability to render Gavin speechless with a single look. CyberLife didn’t fuck around with their androids, did they? His brother, or half brother as it were, was still fucking with him even now, regardless of how unintentional it was. They hadn’t spoken in fifteen years and Gavin was more than okay with that. Though it wasn’t quite long enough in his opinion.

“Fuckin’ androids.” Gavin sighed, tossing the used up cigarette to the ground and staring out into the snow that seemed to cover everything. His hatred of androids wasn’t entirely for stupid reasons, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Let them all think what they wanted about him, about his reasons for why he did what he did. Gavin didn’t particularly care one way or another.

“Detective Reed.” The emotionless tone of his android partner’s voice startled him and the detective whirled around to face him with a curse.

“The fuck do you want now?” He demanded, eyes narrowed as he shoved his hands into his pockets in a failed attempt to ward off the Detroit chill.

“You’ve been outside for almost a half hour. That’s too long for a human not appropriately dressed for the current temperatures. I suggest you come inside to warm up or you’ll end up getting sick.” Gavin detected a subtle hint of concern in the android’s voice but he was certain he’d imagined it. He was going crazy, wasn’t he? It was the only explanation that made even the slightest bit of sense.

“Worried about me, tin can?” The tone of his voice was very obviously sarcastic and he gaveNines an amused look. “The machine has feelings, would ya look at that.”

“Detective Reed.” There was ice in that voice and it made Gavin take a slight step back, though there was nowhere for him to go. “You misunderstand. I was merely pointing out a fact. If you wish to kill yourself by making stupid choices, I don’t care one way or the other. But keep in mind that it is my job to keep you alive. Try not to make that harder for me.”

He wanted to retort, to spit back a few insults. But Nines’ prior threat hung heavy in the air and Gavin stayed sullenly silent.

“So you can be obedient, good.” Gavin didn’t have to look at him to know the Android was smirking, he could hear it in the bastard’s voice. “I suppose you’ll be listening to my suggestion to go inside, then?”

“It has nothin’ to do with you, asshole. I just don’t wanna waste an entire pack of cigarettes in the beginning of the day and I definitely don’t wanna stand out here freezing my dick off.” Gavin brushed past him, making sure to hit him with his shoulder as he did. He didn’t want to give Nines anymore reason to believe he’d won.

__________________

The day was long, even for an android’s standards, and by the time Gavin’s lunch break arrived, Nines was feeling more than just a little annoyed with the detective. But despite his annoyance, Nines was curious. There were obviously explanations for the detective’s behavior, no one was this insufferable without a reason.

As soon as Gavin was gone, Nines looked around to make sure no one else was watching before he moved to sit at his partner’s desk. It was unsurprisingly cluttered, various pens and papers lying around along with a tablet. The device was password protected and while it wouldn’t be hard for him to hack, he refrained. He did, however, scan the desk to see what he could find out. Cat hair clung to the chair and there were a few photos buried underneath the papers on the desk.

Shifting things around, he found a photo of a smiling woman who bore a striking resemblance to the detective.

| Reed, Emma: deceased |

Feeling liked he’d overstepped, Nines quickly put the photograph back where he’d found it and returned to his own desk. Gavin never spoke of his family, so the android had always assumed he just wasn’t on good terms with them, it wasn’t uncommon for humans to be at odds with their biological families, but this was completely different. His LED spun yellow as he tried to put the pieces together, but he didn’t have enough information. He would have to search for more later.

“Hey, tin can.” Gavin’s voice made him look up and he arched a brow.

“Yes, detective?”

“Fowler informed me that we’re wanted in his office. Bastard didn’t seem to give a shit when I told him I was on my way to eat lunch.”

Nines studied the man, taking in the tension in his shoulders, the way his eyes were narrowed in frustration. It was understandable that the detective would be annoyed at the prospect of missing lunch. Food was important for humans.

“Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting. The sooner we find out what’s going on, the sooner you can eat.”

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes, but he made no verbal objections to the statement. He simply turned on his heel and headed for the captain’s office, not sparing Nines even a single glance as he did so.

__________________

“You’re fuckin’ kidding me, right? No fuckin’ way am I doing this. Not with a walking piece of plastic.”

“You’ll do this if you wanna keep your badge, Reed.” Fowler snapped, looking up at Gavin from his seat. “Listen, you and the RK900 are the only two who could pull this off. I don’t wanna hear any complaints.”

The only thing that stopped Gavin from unleashing a torrent of insults and complaints was the fact that he’d lose his badge if he did. He was nothing if not ambitious and losing his badge wasn’t on the agenda for him.

“Fine, we’ll do it. But I’m not happy about it.” It was all he said before muttering something about food and storming out of the office, leaving Nines standing there somewhat awkwardly.

“I suppose there’s no other choice, then. I assure you that I will keep an eye on the detective.”

“I have full confidence in your ability to keep a handle on Reed. Make sure he doesn’t fuck this up, lives are at stake here.”

Nines gave a nod of his head in understanding. “You have my word, Captain. The mission will go as smoothly as it possibly can, I’ll make sure of it.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Go keep an eye on him, will ya? I’d hate to think of the destruction he could cause.”

Taking that for the dismissal it was, the android left to find Gavin who was, no doubt, smoking again. This was becoming far too complicated for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sass between Nines and Gavin? That’s some good shit, okay. Also a very minuscule glimpse into Gavin’s past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I told you not to speak to me like that again, detective. I warned you that you wouldn’t like the response.” Nines’ voice was in his ear and Gavin could feel almost every inch of his body pressed against his back. “Though, based on your current reactions, I believe you’re not hating this as much you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is sulking, Nines is Nines. And, well, some things happen.

“Detective.” The word barely registered in his mind as he continued to angrily storm his way through the precinct. Gavin was content just ignoring the android, pretending it didn’t exist.

“Detective.” It held a much sharper tone when it was repeated and Gavin still ignored it. He’d almost reached the front doors when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

“The fuck are you doin’, asshole?” He growled, trying to pull himself away from his partner’s grip with no success. “Let me the fuck go.”

“I will not. Your stress levels are far too high and you have a very bad habit of becoming reckless when you’re like this. I cannot let you leave in this condition.”

“You don’t control me, plastic fuck. Now let me go.” Gavin’s voice was angry, his entire body tense and almost shaking with it. “You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. You’re a fuckin’ android. “

He’d barely gotten the words out before Nines was shoving him face first against the wall, hands pinned behind his back.

“I thought I told you not to speak to me like that again, detective. I warned you that you wouldn’t like the response.” Nines’ voice was in his ear and Gavin could feel almost every inch of his body pressed against his back. “Though, based on your current reactions, I believe you’re not hating this as much you want to.”

Gavin didn’t want to admit that Nines was right. He could barely suppress a shudder and his teeth were biting into his bottom lip so hard, he could taste blood. But his partner was an android, an advanced prototype, and no matter how hard Gavin tried to hide it, Nines would be able to tell just much this entire situation thrilled him.

“Remaining silent, good boy.” Gavin couldn’t hold back the sound this time and his face flushed in embarrassment. Anyone could walk down this hallway and see them and Gavin wouldn’t be able to explain himself. He felt Nines’ chuckle more than he heard it. “You like that too, huh? Being called a good boy? You like being put in your place. Maybe that’s why you’re so insufferable. You’re hoping someone will push you back.”

One hand shifted and the detective could feel it against his hip, those fingers slipping just barely beneath his shirt. Gavin’s breath hitched and he involuntarily pressed into that touch. But then it was gone as Nines released him and stepped away.

“I suggest that, in the future, you be more mindful of how you speak. Unless you want the entire precinct to know just how much you enjoy being knocked around by an android.” It was all he said before he walked away, presumably back to his desk.

Gavin rested his forehead against the wall as he tried to will his heart rate to return to normal. He couldn’t go back to his desk like this.

“Fuckin’ androids.” He muttered under his breath as he pushed himself away from the wall, massaging his wrists from where Nines had held them in his iron grip. Things were already confusing enough and with a frustrated huff, Gavin stepped outside to clear his head.

__________________

The detective refused to meet his partner’s gaze when he returned to his desk, already feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest at just being in the same room. He really needed to get a handle on himself, this was getting ridiculous.

“We’re expected to be ready at six tomorrow morning, Detective Reed. That won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

Gavin wanted to punch the smug look off that bastard’s face as he looked up, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip just a fraction on his coffee cup. “I can handle it just fine.”

There was a slew of insults on the tip of his tongue, but Gavin said none of them. His mind went to the hallway incident and he grit his teeth as he tried to force the memory out of his head.

“Are you alright, Detective Reed? Your heart rate has increased above normal levels and your skin is flushed. Perhaps you should go home, get some rest.”

“I don’t need any fuckin’ rest. I’m fine.” Gavin turned his attention to his terminal, idly going through old reports. There was no reason for it other than giving his mind something else to focus on. Something that wasn’t Nines’ voice in his ear, or the feeling of the android’s fingers on his bare skin.

“Your heart rate has increased again. It is no longer just a suggestion that you head home, detective.” Nines was watching Gavin with an arch of his brow, keeping his expression perfectly calm with just a hint of worry. Anyone else looking on would simply think the android was concerned about his partner’s wellbeing.

“I already told you before, you don’t get to tell me what to do. Partner or not. And I’m fine, alright? Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” He pushed a hand through his hair and leaned back, sighing heavily. “What I need is silence and another cup of coffee. I have shit I need to do before tomorrow.”

Nines was silent for a long moment, LED yellow in thought. “If that’s what you wish, fine. But I would still highly recommend that you go home early to get a decent night’s sleep, you don’t get nearly enough as it is.”

He hated that the android had a point, hated that he was usually right about everything. Gavin hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since he was a kid and even then, it was if he was lucky. As an adult, he’d stopped trying to get sleep. Choosing instead to practically drink his weight in coffee to help him stay awake on the job. Gavin likes to think he was a good detective, that he did his job to the best of his ability and beyond some days. Maybe he didn’t get along with everyone he worked with, but that was fine with him. Getting close to people wasn’t something Gavin wanted.

Nines was still staring at him with those intense, gunmetal eyes of his and Gavin sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I’ll go home early so you stop looking at me like that. It’s weird as fuck.” Standing to his feet, he grabbed his coffee cup and drained the last of its contents before tossing it in the trash next to his desk. “Guess I’ll see you at six tomorrow.”

“Don’t be late, detective. You don’t want me dragging you out of your own bed.” The words were spoken softly, only for Gavin’s ears, and the android simply went back to his work as though he’d said nothing at all. As though he hadn’t just made Gavin think of Nines in his bed.

Gritting his teeth to refrain from insulting his partner, Gavin turned and left. Hopefully their undercover operation would go smoothly, and quickly. Gavin didn’t want to think of the alternatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild ride. Gavin is very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fingers tapped against the top of his desk until the sound of someone clearing their throat made him stop and look up. 
> 
> “Nines?” Gavin asked, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his partner. The android was no longer wearing his CyberLife issued uniform and was instead dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, dark jeans that fit snugly in all the right places, and a dark grey coat that seemed to bring out his eyes. Gavin swallowed, unable to keep himself from staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! There’s some more insight into Gavin’s character and Nines is... confused.

Red Ice dealers were everywhere. Or at least, they had been before the Android Revolution made it nearly impossible to get a good source of thirium. Androids had rights now, anyone caught hurting one would end up with more than just a hefty fine. It would be the same as if you assaulted a human. But because of that, they were desperate. And desperate people did reckless things. It made this undercover operation dangerous.

Leaning against his desk, steaming cup of coffee in one hand, Gavin sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he waited for Nines to finish whatever it was he and Connor were doing in the men’s bathroom. According to Connor, they needed to get Nines ready for their mission. Gavin didn’t understand the point, it wasn’t as if Nines was going to be front and center, but they’d both insisted and he hadn’t felt like arguing.

His fingers tapped against the top of his desk until the sound of someone clearing their throat made him stop and look up.

“Nines?” Gavin asked, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his partner. The android was no longer wearing his CyberLife issued uniform and was instead dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, dark jeans that fit snugly in all the right places, and a dark grey coat that seemed to bring out his eyes. Gavin swallowed, unable to keep himself from staring.

“Detective Reed.” That voice was enough to bring him out of his daze and his attention turned to Connor.“There’s one more thing you should be made aware of before you leave.”

Gavin huffed in annoyance but was grateful for the distraction. “And what is it, tin can? I don’t have all day.”

“This particular Red Ice ring has several androids who are involved. You should both be careful.”

Androids helping with Red Ice? That was a new one. But he supposed they all had their freedom now, to each their own. Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this more dangerous than it was originally going to be.

“If androids are involved, how the fuck are we supposed to do this? One scan and they’ll know exactly who I am.”

It was Nines who spoke up this time, expression appearing almost bored as he looked at Gavin.

“They aren’t detective androids. It won’t be in their programming to scan you for identification. Mostly they’ll just be checking your vitals to see if you’re lying about what you say.”

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, to argue, but one look from his partner made him shut it and simply glare.

“If you let me do the introductions, I can save us more trouble. I doubt you want to do things the hard way.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go and get this over with.”

Nines simply smiled, the action odd for him. “Lead the way, detective.”

_____________________

The drive was silent, something Gavin preferred. At least, when he was with RK900. He was no stranger to undercover operations, he was a detective after all, they happened. But he wasn’t used to doing them with a partner. In fact, until Nines showed up at the DPD, Gavin had refused to work with a partner. He wouldn’t explain why, but everyone already knew. At least, anyone who had been at the precinct long enough. Gavin had only ever had one partner before aside from Nines. And during an undercover operation, Gavin had made a mistake. That mistake had cost him his partner’s life. The guilt never faded and Gavin found he couldn’t work with anyone as a result.

“Is everything okay, detective? You’re quieter than normal. Are you feeling alright?” Nines spoke up, LED yellow as he eyed the man next to him.

“I’m fine, tin can.” His thoughts were going a mile a minute, but he was fine. “Even if I wasn’t, it’s not like it matters to you at all.”

Nines frowned, watching Gavin for a moment longer before he looked away. The man was still so impossible to read, so difficult to understand. He’d done his research, the basics anyway, but maybe a more thorough search would be helpful.

“You are my partner, detective. Your wellbeing is important whether you think it is or not.”

“Cut the crap, plastic. We both know you’re only doing a job. You don’t actually give a shit, you just wanna complete your mission. Or whatever is you detective androids do.” Gavin rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth as he stared out at the road ahead of him. This conversation was doing nothing for the anxiety that was creeping in on him, threatening to suffocate him.

“Detective Reed.” The android’s tone was full of obvious frustration. “Do not presume to know how I do or do not feel. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

There was a scoff that Gavin just barely held back. People didn’t like him, he knew that. He’d spent a lifetime making sure it stayed that way. Gavin didn’t want anyone getting too close, didn’t want to deal with the issues that came with it. He’d lived his entire adult life alone and he was fine with staying alone. People didn’t care.

“Whatever, asshole.” Gavin muttered, rolling his eyes. Already he was beginning to regret his decision to agree to this entire mess. The partnership with Nines, this undercover assignment. All of it. Declining would have meant losing his badge, something Gavin couldn’t stand the thought of, but maybe it would have been better that way.

“I don’t understand you, detective. You act as though you don’t want me to care, yet you so obviously want someone to care. What happened to you to make you this... complicated?”

Gavin slammed on the breaks, sending the car to a startling halt that almost made Nines jerk forward in his seat. His entire body was tense, shaking as though he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. Which was probably close to the truth.

“Get out.” The words were spoken through clenched teeth, eerily calm though Nines could hear the venom dripping from his voice. “Get. Out!”

He wanted to protest, to argue that exiting the vehicle went against his mission objectives. But seeing the look on Gavin’s face made him stay silent. Nines simply exited the car, shutting the door behind him and watching as the detective took off without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was more... emotional than I originally intended it to be. Sorry not sorry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The android turned away from Hank and Connor both, hands balled into fists at his sides. He didn’t understand why he was so upset. Gavin could handle himself, couldn’t he? Or at least, that’s what the human tried to make Nines believe. He shouldn’t care one way or another and yet he did. His LED switched from yellow to red and back again, betraying the turbulent emotions he was feeling. With one swift swipe of his hand, he knocked over the few items on his desk and they clattered to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is reckless and Nines pretends to not care.

Gavin’s outburst had been entirely unexpected and Nines found himself more confused than ever when it came to his partner. Standing on the side of the road, the android decided to contact Connor. If anyone would be able to help, it would be him.

< I believe I could use some assistance. > And maybe some advice.

< Nines? What is it? Has something happened, are you alright? >

Of course Connor was worried. Nines couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips in response to his “brother’s” words.

< I am having trouble understanding Detective Reed’s behavior. And when I questioned him about it, he demanded I get out of his car and then drove off. >

< He left you there? Alone? Nines, Hank and I are on our way. And as soon as I see Detective Reed, I will speak with him about his behavior towards you. >

Nines frowned at that, LED spinning red before it returned to yellow.

< That won’t be necessary, Connor. I can deal with the detective myself. The last thing we need is for him to take out any frustration on you. It would be... regrettable if Gavin were to lose his badge over this. >

There was silence for a moment and Nines briefly wondered if he’d said something wrong.

< You care about the detective. >

< I care about completing my mission. And Gavin losing his badge would make it harder for me to do that, as I would likely be returned to CyberLife or relocated to a different precinct. I would like to remain where I am. >

He could tell Connor didn’t fully believe him. It was obvious even from their distance. Connor was always so easy to read, his emotions bled through everything he did.

< If you say so. And if you don’t want me to talk with him, I won’t. I can’t say the same for Hank, however. >

Hank would probably have more than a few words to say to Gavin and Nines winced at the very thought. Though it would be better to have Hank yell at him than Captain Fowler. The detective already had more than enough warnings, another one would be detrimental to his career.

< Of course. Thank you though, Connor. >

< You’re welcome. >

Nines remained where he was on the side of the road, frown on his lips as Connor’s words came back to him. Did he care about the detective? In some ways, maybe. Gavin was far too reckless and self destructive and as his partner, it was Nines’ job to care. He had a vested interest in keeping him alive. But that was not what Connor had meant by that and it left him feeling confused and irritated. Gavin was insufferable and Nines would like to think that he had better taste. And yet, he felt a certain fondness for the man that seemed to extend beyond his mission. It made absolutely no sense. The more he pondered, the more confused he grew.

All he could do now, however, was wait.

___________________

Leaving Nines behind wasn’t his best decision, Gavin knew that. But he’d always been reckless and impulsive, as Nines liked to point out, and he didn’t handle someone prying into his private life well. Android or not. Gavin grit his teeth, hands clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Partner or no, he would finish this assignment. Even if going it alone cost him badge. At least he would know he did his job, that’s all he wanted to do.

Grey eyes stared out at the abandoned industrial park, taking note of how utterly empty it appeared. Of course, appearances were deceiving more often than not and Gavin knew exactly what was hidden in those buildings. Or at least, he had a very strong idea. And maybe it would be difficult without Nines there to back him up, but he’d managed without a partner before. He could manage without one again. Gavin made sure his badge was safely tucked away but kept his gun on him. Noway in hell was he going in there unarmed. Taking a deep breath, he exited his car.

There were many different ways he could attempt this. Gavin was confident he could pull off being a red ice addict, and that was probably his most logical option. He didn’t know the first thing about the chemistry of the stuff to convince them he manufactured the stuff himself. Chemistry and that technical shit had always been Elijah’s thing. Gavin had purposely avoided those subjects for that very reason. He’d wanted nothing to do with the things his brother loved, the things that had made them so different from each other. Like the androids he’d created.

Gavin shook his head, forcing his thoughts away from Elijah and androids. And Nines. He had a job to do and he’d be damned if he didn’t get it done.

“It’s now or never Reed, get your shit together.”

_________________

Nines paced the floor of the precinct, hands clasped behind his back. His LED was a constant ring of yellow and his lips were curled into a frown.

“Stop pacin’, Nines. You’re makin’ me nervous.”

At the sound of Hank’s voice, the android ceased his movements, turning to eye the lieutenant. “I’m trying to think of way to help Detective Reed without him coming to harm, Lieutenant Anderson. Unless you have any helpful ideas, I suggest you stay silent.”

Hank stood up a little straighter, arms folded across his chest. The look he gave the android was less than impressed.

“Listen, I know you’re frustrated. I get it. But snappin’ at me isn’t gonna help Reed. So sit your ass down and chill out for a minute maybe.”

The android turned away from Hank and Connor both, hands balled into fists at his sides. He didn’t understand why he was so upset. Gavin could handle himself, couldn’t he? Or at least, that’s what the human tried to make Nines believe. He shouldn’t care one way or another and yet he did. His LED switched from yellow to red and back again, betraying the turbulent emotions he was feeling. With one swift swipe of his hand, he knocked over the few items on his desk and they clattered to the floor.

“Nines.” It was Connor’s voice this time, always so soft and worried. A sharp contrast to the annoyed huff that Hank let out. “I understand exactly how you feel, but this is not going to make things any easier. You’re worried, you’re angry. I know. Please, let me help you.”

Nines looked up then, grey eyes on Connor. Emotions were still so difficult for him to process, so confusing for him. But Connor had a knack for calming the nerves than raged inside of him.

“I am not worried. I’m angry, yes. He kicked me out of his car so that he could go and get himself killed. But that reflects on me and my ability to help with his cases.” He winced at how much those words sounded like a lie. “Gavin Reed can do whatever he wants, but I refuse to let him drag me down with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger of sorts. Oops? But not really. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter @TricksterJae


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gave a stiff nod of his head. “It’s either that, or he ends up getting himself killed. So despite not being thrilled with this turn of events, I’m going to help him. But only because I want to see this mission completed, and not because of any feelings either of you think I may have for the detective.”
> 
> Hank held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say a word. You do what you gotta do and keep us updated. Call the minute you need backup, got it?”
> 
> “Obviously, lieutenant. Even with my advanced set of skills, I cannot take on an entire drug ring alone. Something I wish Detective Reed had thought of before he went rushing off by himself like an angry child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that while Gavin Reed is smart, he’s also dumb. Especially when he’s emotional.

Every part of him was on high alert and one hand rested on the gun holstered at his hip. Gavin may be a lot of things, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. There was a high chance that he wouldn’t make it out of this alive, but there was no way in hell that Gavin Reed would go down without a fight.

The sound of a gun behind him made him freeze, fingers grasping his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The voice was cold, calm. Eerily calm.

“Yeah? And why not? You pulled a gun on me first, asshole.”

There was an emotionless chuckle and it sent a shiver down his spine. Before the man spoke. “You’d have a bullet in your head before you could even grab a hold of your gun. I never miss. Explain to me what you’re doing here.”

“Can I turn around first? I’d like to see the face of the prick threatening to shoot me.” It wasn’t the first time Gavin had been on the wrong end of a gun, he had the scars to prove it.

“Be my guest. But if you make so much as one twitch towards that gun, you’ll be dead.”

Slowly, Gavin turned, taking his hand away from weapon. Grey eyes took in the man in front of him, taking note of the LED. An android, of course.

“I’m here because I know you’re operating a red ice ring. I want in. I’ll be honest though, I don’t know the first thing about making the stuff. But I uh... know how to get my hands on some high quality thirium.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “If you’re interested, that is.”

The android made a noise that Gavin guessed was supposed to be a laugh, LED still a calm and serene blue.

“You? You look like just another red ice user stumbling in from the street. Why don’t you get out of here while I’m feeling generous?”

Gavin arched a brow, giving the android a smirk. “What? Think I can’t tell the good shit from the bad? I know what good thirium can do for a batch of red ice. You want what I can get you, trust me. And you’re not gonna find it anywhere else.”

That LED cycled yellow for a moment as the android seemed to consider this. And it felt like an eternity before he spoke again.

“Fine, we’ll see what you can get us. Don’t try anything stupid and we’ll get along just fine. Fuck up, and well... you know. No hard feelings, of course.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes again. “Yeah, no hard feelings. Listen, how much do you need? I can only carry so much.”

Once more, the android seemed to take a moment to think before speaking again. “As much as you can bring. We’ll test it to make sure it lives up to the standards you’re boasting about.

Gavin knew better than to trust the android at his word. They could lie more convincingly than humans and something about the way this piece of plastic so readily agreed seemed overly suspicious. But he couldn’t risk voicing that suspicion.

“I’ll be back within the hour, don’t worry. You’ll get your thirium.”

“Oh, did you think I’d let you go alone? Frankly, I don’t trust you.” That LED cycled yellow again for just a moment before another android was stepping up beside him. “Charlie here will tag along, make sure you live up to your end of the bargain. If you do, we’ll talk more.”

Fuck. He had figured this was a possibility, but he hadn’t fully thought any of this through. Fowler was gonna have his ass for this.

“Not a problem. But we’re taking my car, I don’t trust anything I can’t manually drive.” It was all he said before he turned away from the hulking android that seemed to be burning holes into his skull with that stare.

“If that’s your wish, fine. We’ll take your car.” The voice made Gavin tense, but he said nothing. He was already in trouble, no need to make it even worse.

_________________

“I’ve received a message from Detective Reed.”

Connor and Hank both looked up, but it was Hank who spoke first. “Yeah? And what did it say?”

“In simple words, he’s made contact with the drug ring and he’s being escorted by one of their androids to collect the high quality thirium he promised them.” Nines spoke the words through his teeth. “The idiot is improvising and he’s wanting me to help him with his mistake.”

“You mean he wants you to be his so called source of thirium.”

Nines gave a stiff nod of his head. “It’s either that, or he ends up getting himself killed. So despite not being thrilled with this turn of events, I’m going to help him. But only because I want to see this mission completed, and not because of any feelings either of you think I may have for the detective.”

Hank held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say a word. You do what you gotta do and keep us updated. Call the minute you need backup, got it?”

“Obviously, lieutenant. Even with my advanced set of skills, I cannot take on an entire drug ring alone. Something I wish Detective Reed had thought of before he went rushing off by himself like an angry child.”

“Nines.” Connor spoke up, brown eyes unable to hide the concern in them. “Be careful. There’s no telling how dangerous these humans and androids are or how big of a mess the detective has gotten the both of you into.”

“Of course, Connor. No need to worry about me. I am, after all, easily repaired.”

The words, of course, got a frown from his predecessor. Nines wasn’t at all surprised. Connor cared a little too much in his opinion. And Nines believed that he was undeserving of the worry that Connor felt for him. He appreciated the sentiment regardless, of course.

“Just promise me that you’ll at least try to not need repairs. Please?”

Nines sighed, but nodded his head. “I promise to try, is that satisfactory?”

“Yes.” There was a small smile, and Connor turned to glance briefly at Hank. “We’ll be ready when you need us.”

“Thank you, it’s appreciated. I suppose I should go find out what mess Gavin has dragged me into. I hope, for his sake, that it’s easily cleaned up.” Nines was not at all happy with the situation, but nothing could be done to change it now. He could only, hopefully, fix any of the damage that was caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sass, that denial. Oof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And here you are, planning to help us manufacture more red ice. Seems like that isn’t a way to live either.”
> 
> Gavin snorted and pulled to a stop at the place he’d told Nines to meet him. “That’s the difference between you and me, tin can. I never said I wanted to live.”
> 
> Charlie gave him a stare and the intensity of it sent an unpleasant shiver down Gavin’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so eternally sorry for the wait. Life is, quite literally, kicking my ass. And between trying to move into an apartment and my mental health taking a dive, shit has been insane.

This entire plan was stupid, improvisation had never really been something Gavin had excelled at and it was a big part of the reason he regretted kicking Nines out of his car. The android just seemed to know what buttons to press to piss him off, not that it was hard to do. There was something about him that set Gavin completely on edge and much more irritable than he would normally be. Though maybe not quite as on edge as the android sitting in his passenger seat made him feel. He was taller than Nines, which put him more than a head taller than Gavin. His blank expression was the most off putting thing he’d ever seen and it made him grip the steering wheel of his car a little tighter.

“Hope you don’t mind music.” Gavin muttered, reaching a hand out to turn his radio on. A firm grip on his wrist stopped him though, and Gavin swallowed. “No music then, that’s fine. What about small talk?”

“I prefer silence.” The android’s voice sounded even more machine like than Nines’ ever did. It was unsettling, to say the least.

“Yeah, well I don’t. And it’s my fucking car.” Gavin muttered, turning his attention fully to the road in front of him. “So tell me, why the name Charlie? No offense, but you don’t fuckin’ look like a Charlie.”

“You ask a lot of questions for someone whose life is quite literally in my hands.” Charlie arched a brow and turned to fix Gavin with a stare lacking any sort of emotion, though it was obvious he was a deviant. “But I’ll answer. The name Charlie was given to me by the humans who’d owned me. I just didn’t change it after I was no longer with them.”

“What exactly did you do for them? Like, no offense, you don’t look like a caretaker.”

“That’s because I was _not_ a caretaker. I was built and designed to carry heavy loads, to do hard, manual labor. The humans who owned me ran a business and I carried the heavy items for them.”

Gavin nodded his head, chewing on his lower lip a moment before he spoke again. “And what made you go deviant? Every one of you plastic fuckers has a story. Some tragic thing that happened.”

“A human employee caused me to drop a very expensive group of items. My owners were angry and of course, blamed me. I was to be deactivated and it was then that I realized I did not want to die.” Charlie looked out the window, frown on his lips. Gavin couldn’t see his LED, but he was guessing it was either yellow or red.

“So you deviated because you wanted to live. Why the fuck are you makin’ red ice, then? Seems to me that isn’t much of a life. I know, I fuckin’ sound like a hypocrite, and maybe I am.” He shrugged. “I’m not the best, or the most qualified, person to talk about how someone should live their life. God knows I didn’t make the best choices with my own.”

“And here you are, planning to help us manufacture more red ice. Seems like that isn’t a way to live either.”

Gavin snorted and pulled to a stop at the place he’d told Nines to meet him. “That’s the difference between you and me, tin can. I never said I wanted to live.”

Charlie gave him a stare and the intensity of it sent an unpleasant shiver down Gavin’s spine.

“Humans have a very similar wish to not die. You don’t share that wish.” He tilted his head, LED yellow. “Your past is complicated, you think no one would care if you died.”

The analysis was too close to home for Gavin to be comfortable with and he tensed, staying silent.

“I’m right.” It wasn’t a question. “That’s why you turned to red ice. It was the only reliable thing in your life, it fueled those angry emotions.”

He hated how the android was right, like he could see right into his head. See all the memories Gavin tried so desperately to lock away. Memories pushed so far back that for the most part, he succeeded in forgetting them. At least, until now. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, didn’t turn off the car either.

“I presume we’ve reached our destination, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we have.” Gavin shut off the car and exited the vehicle, leaning against the side of it as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

“You really don’t want to live long, do you?” Charlie’s voice came from beside him and Gavin nearly jumped, turning his head to look at him. “Cigarettes, driving faster than traffic laws permit, red ice.”

“I don’t need you to fuckin’ psychoanalyze me, plastic prick.”

“If you were, perhaps, more subtle than an air horn, maybe you wouldn’t be so easy to read.” There was almost a hint of amusement in the android’s tone that Gavin chose to ignore, lighting up a cigarette as he waited for Nines to show up. “On a more serious note, where’s this contact of yours? The boss doesn’t like to be kept waiting for increased periods of time.”

Gavin only shrugged a shoulder. “He’ll be here. Asshole runs on his own damn schedule, fuckin’ prick.”

That was mostly untrue. Nines had a strong dislike for being late, he was constantly berating Gavin for showing up to things even five minutes late. It made Gavin nervous, the longer he waited for his partner to show up.

“Sorry I’m late, I wasn’t aware you were bringing company. For future reference, let me know ahead of time if you do not wish to meet with me alone.” Nines spoke, nearly making Gavin jump as he stepped towards them. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his coat and his LED was blue, giving away nothing. The android gave a nod in the direction of Charlie, acknowledging his presence. “I’m Richard. And you are?”

Charlie looked between them, arching a brow. “It seems I was wrong when I thought that myself and Miles were the only androids in the ice business. I’m Charlie. Mind if I see the thirium we’ve been promised?”

“The thirium I have is of the highest quality. I need payment up front if you’re going to be taking it. No negotiations, no compromises.”

Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t find this entire interaction hot. Nines fit the role more perfectly than he’d originally thought he could. For someone who didn’t have much of a social relations program, he certainly new how to blend in.

“Miles doesn’t do payment without testing the thirium first.” Charlie’s voice was low and calm, matching Nines’ own tone.

Nines gave a shrug of his shoulders, turning to leave. “Then I guess you’ll have to find another source. And no one else has what I can offer you.”

Panicking, Gavin reached out and grabbed the android’s arm, trying to get him to stay. He succeeded and Nines paused, turning to look down at the man’s hand before turning that ice cold stare on Gavin’s face. “I suspect you have a good reason for grabbing me, Gavin.”

“Just make an exception. Just this once. Come with us, they’ll test the thirium and you’ll have your money. I’m asking this as a favor.”

Nines seemed to think it over for a moment before he sighed and nodded. “Fine, but you’ll owe me. Should anything happen and I don’t receive payment, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

The detective tried not to shudder at just how sincere Nines sounded. And he knew that the android wasn’t pretending, he meant it. Maybe not in the way it was worded, Nines wouldn’t care about getting paid. But if everything went south, he would be held responsible.

“Understood. Let’s get going. The two of you might not feel the cold weather, but I sure as fuck do.”

____________

Gavin tapped his fingers impatiently on his thigh, leaning back against the wall. Miles was currently testing the thirium, Nines’ own from what the detective had gathered, and there wasn’t much he could do. He had no doubt that the thirium would meet Miles’ standards, of course. Nines was, after all, designed to be the best android on the market and Elijah had also made an improved and state of the art thirium formula for him as well. It was overkill, but it was bailing him out of his mess.

The sound of footsteps pulled Gavin from his thoughts and he turned his head, arching a brow at Charlie. “So? Everything check out okay?”

“It did. Your contact has been paid and has been sent on his way with a promise to contact him ourselves in the future for more thirium. I have a feeling we’ll work very well together.” Charlie’s LED spun yellow for a moment, those eyes seeming to burn holes into Gavin’s skull. It made him squirm. “Miles would like to see you, to congratulate you on providing us with more than what you promised. He never lets a debt go... _unpaid_.”

Gavin didn’t trust either of them, it didn’t feel right. Still, he pushed himself away from the wall and stepped into the room that Charlie had come from, hearing it shut behind him. Along with the sound of a lock clicking into place.

“Did you really think you could fool us, detective?” Miles’ voice was that eerie calm that made Gavin’s skin crawl. “As if we don’t have eyes and ears in the Detroit Police Department. It was funny that you even thought for a moment that I believed your little story. Your little partner is the only reason that you’re even still alive right now.”

“Where the hell is he?” Gavin spoke, eyes narrowed as he took a step towards Miles. A strong grip on his shoulder held him back, however. “What did you do to him?”

“He’s simply helping us out by keeping our thirium supplies well stocked. He seemed most displeased with the thought of you being dead, Detective Reed.”

“Of course he did, dipshit, he’s my fucking partner.” He attempted to pull against the hand gripping his shoulder tight enough to bruise, but it was no use. “If you already knew who and what I was, why’d you humor me about the thirium?”

“We didn’t think you’d have it in you to get it, Charlie was going to kill you while the two of you were out.” Miles tilted his head. “But you actually provided us with what we needed. The improved thirium formula specifically designed for the RK900 will boost the effects of the red ice almost thirty percent. I have to thank you for that, detective.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed at that, a growl rumbling in his throat as he tried to, once more, take a step forward. This time that strong grip was on his upper arms, keeping him locked in place.

“What do you want me to do with him, Miles? We cannot kill him, or we lose our source, but he’s nothing more than a nuisance. An... _inconvenvience_.”

There was silence as the other android seemed to think about it, LED a ring of yellow at his temple, before he spoke again. “We only promised to keep him alive, not unharmed. Do what you want, but make sure he stays alive.”

“Understood.” Gavin’s heart rate skyrocketed at that he struggled hard against the steel grip on his arms.

“You have no idea what you’re fucking getting yourselves into. I’m a cop, the DPD knows I’m here, they’ll—”

“And you don’t believe that. Everything about your abrasive personality proves that. You make it a point to push them away.” Charlie’s voice was practically in his ear and Gavin shuddered. “If you die here, it’ll just be an occupational hazard and they’ll send another detective to replace you. But by that point, it’ll be too late to stop us. Come with me, detective. It’s time we shut you up.”

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me, you plastic piece of shit!” It was useless, however, and he was dragged from the room anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven?


End file.
